Broken Trust
by SingleDarkShade
Summary: After the events of Victorian London Gideon has had enough of Rip's inability to trust her and the Legends arrogance. They're all going to listen for once. Sequel to Disconnected and Connections Behind the Disconnected.


Author's Notes: I'm not really enjoying the direction Rip has taken this season and I found myself wondering why I was supposed to root for the team during episode 3.

I'm also convinced, more than I was after episode one, that Rip is going to be killed off by the end of the season.

However until then...enjoy.

* * *

Gideon stood silently in the corner of the parlour until Sara, Mick and Nate left to change leaving her alone with Rip. He stood at the other side of the room until Gideon confirmed they were alone.

Without a word he moved wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace before kissing her hello. Gideon sighed softly against his lips as her hands rested on his arms.

"I missed you," he breathed, resting his forehead against hers.

"I missed you too, Captain," making him smile at the affectionate moniker, "But you should not be here."

Rip shrugged, "It's important. Trust me, Gideon."

Leaning in for another kiss, she murmured, "Of course I trust you."

* * *

Silence echoed around the bridge when the portal closed behind the Time Bureau after they had taken Rip away. Sara turned to where Gideon was standing, her face blank while she gripped the back of the desk chair in the study. After a few moments the former AI walked out of the study ignoring Sara calling after her.

Gideon entered the room that she used to sleep, the one that belonged to her Captain who right now Gideon could barely think of without the urge to throw something. He had always frustrated her but never like this.

Closing her eyes Gideon connected with her ship fully so she could hopefully feel some peace for a few moments. Annoyed when it didn't work, she lay cuddling the pillow ignoring the attempts of Jax, Ray and Sara to talk to her.

Two days passed.

Gideon only left the room to get something to eat, using her sensors to ensure she didn't see any of the Legends. If any of them made a comment about her Captain right now, despite how angry she was at him, Gideon knew she would take her anger out on them.

x

It took her the full two days to calm herself enough.

She found Sara in the study, sitting in the leather chair Miranda had given Rip as a wedding present with her feet on the desk next to the things he'd collected over the years. Annoyance flared in Gideon at the presumption that she had the right to do this, to be in his place within his home.

"Sara," Gideon stated coolly not giving her the title she had taken, "I am going to the Time Bureau to speak with Captain Hunter."

"Gideon," Sara grimaced, "That's not a good idea. I can't allow..."

"This is not a request," Gideon cut her off, "I am merely advising you where I am going. The ship shall run on automatic until I return but I suggest you do not try to go anywhere in the interim."

Without another word Gideon turned and opened a portal to the Time Bureau walking through without hesitation.

"Gideon," Agent Sharpe said stunned when she walked out the room she'd arrived in, "What are you doing here?"

Gideon continued towards the office in front of her, "I am here to speak with Director Bennett."

Sharpe grimaced, "I don't think that's..."

"I did not ask for your opinion, Agent Sharpe," Gideon cut her off, "I am going to speak with Director Bennett then see Director Hunter."

Walking away Gideon entered the office ignoring the agent sitting outside who looked at Sharpe with a pleading look.

Bennett sighed when she walked in, "Gideon. Please take a seat."

"No. Thank you, Director," she replied, "I am here to speak to him."

Bennett grimaced, "Gideon, he is currently under lockdown and, as per the rules, in isolation until the board meet."

Gideon folded her arms and levelled a cool stare at the man, "Understand, Director Bennett I could have simply opened a portal to where he is or shut down the entire building. I chose instead to advise you of my presence."

Bennett nodded, "Alright. Come with me."

She followed him through the corridors and entered the elevator to take them up to where Rip was currently being held.

"Are you here to remove him from our custody?" Bennett asked.

"No, I assure you of that," Gideon said when they reached the door, "I will let you know when I am finished."

x

Rip looked up when Gideon stepped into the room he was being 'detained' in. He was surprised to see Bennett standing there, waiting until the other man closed the door before moving to her.

"Gideon," he breathed, "I..."

"You will sit and you will listen to me," she said softly but with steel in her voice.

He ignored the order, "I know you're upset..."

"I was upset," she cut him off again, "But then I remembered this is what you always do because no matter what you do not trust anyone but you."

"The threat Mallas poses is real," Rip snapped beginning to pace.

"I know," Gideon replied evenly, "But that is not the issue I am here to discuss with you."

"What's the issue?" he demanded annoyed.

"You lied to me," Gideon stated.

Rip frowned, "I didn't lie to you."

"No, you only told me half the truth the same as always," she retorted, "Making sure I went with the Legends so I didn't question you."

Shaking his head Rip tried to move closer to her but Gideon stepped back.

"Gideon," he said softly, "I am trying to stop something that will kill everyone we care about. I am trying to do what we have always done."

"By getting the agents who work for you killed?" she asked.

"They knew what they were signing up for," he replied sharply, eyes widening in astonishment when Gideon slapped him.

"I did not realise that Druce's protégé Michael was still alive and well," Gideon said angrily, "But since you used your override code to make me trap the Legends on the ship, despite your promise never to use them again, I should have known."

Rip stared at her taken aback at the accusation, "I am nothing like Druce."

"You are certainly acting like him right now."

"How can you say that?" he whispered horrified, "After what he did to Jonas and Miranda?"

"Look at everything you have done, every manipulation of the people you claim to care for and the people who have just died then ask me that again," Gideon stated sadly before reminding him, "And we both know that Miranda would have slapped you long before now."

He sat down slowly, "Is that truly how you see me? Like the man who took them away from us?"

"No," Gideon sat at his side, "But you are in danger of becoming just like him if you do not look at what you are doing."

Rip stared at her sadness in his eyes.

"What happened during the five years we were parted? Where did this obsession with Mallas come from, Rip?" she asked softly, "Why won't you trust the people who helped create the Time Bureau? Why can you not trust me?"

"I do trust you," Rip whispered.

Gideon sighed, "If you did then you would have told me everything and not sent me away."

He dropped his head, "Gideon..."

"I love you," she reminded him, "But I can't help you right now. You have to face the consequences of your actions while I return to the ship."

"Gideon..."

"I will speak with Director Bennett and ensure I keep him apprised of their progress," Gideon said, "And that I am apprised of your situation. I am also going to tell the Legends the truth."

"They won't be happy with you," Rip noted.

Gideon shrugged, "I am not very happy with them at this precise moment in time either. But they cannot use the ship without me."

Leaning in she gently brushed her lips to his cheek before standing to leave. She was almost at the door when Rip caught her hand turning her back to him. He stared at her for a few seconds before pulling her close into a deep kiss. When they parted Rip rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "For hurting you and especially for using the override code. Take care of them and please take care of yourself. I will try to find a way to make this up to you."

Gideon pressed a final soft kiss to his lips before stepping back as the door opened once more and she walked out.

x

Bennett placed a glass of water on the desk in front of Gideon before he took his seat across from her.

"Thank you," she said softly before pushing on, "You are aware that Director Hunter asked me to work with the Legends."

He nodded, "Against my advice."

"That does not surprise me," Gideon grimaced, "You have also agreed to allow them to continue after they provided his location to you."

Bennett nodded again.

"Are you aware that I have been in contact with Director Hunter the entire time?" Gideon asked receiving yet another nod, "I will continue to keep that contact with you but I want to be kept in the loop regarding Director Hunter."

"Gideon, you do realise that you are not officially part of the Bureau as you are working with the Legends," Bennett reminded her.

Rolling her eyes Gideon folded her arms and brought up the information regarding her status on the computer, "I understand that I am not able to be on the books officially due to my unique circumstances but I am still and always have been Director Hunter's partner. That includes the Bureau."

They sat in silence for a few moments while Gideon drank her water.

"When Rip brought you in he advised that you were hard to argue with," Bennett noted, "He also told me he trusts no one more than you."

"I have been with him for a long time, Director," she replied, "He is my priority and always shall be."

Bennett frowned, "Unfortunately that is not comforting after what he did. He broke his own rules and placed the Bureau agents in danger."

Gideon sighed sadly, "I know. Director, you have to understand Rip was raised to be a Time Master. Indoctrinated from a child and that training, that programming is not something that is easy to break even for the one who went rogue and destroyed them."

Bennett shook his head, "You are hard to say no to, Gideon."

"I only want to ensure that both the Bureau and the Legends survive Mallas," Gideon told him.

"Then I agree to your proposal," Bennett told her.

"I have redirected the connection for my reports to you," Gideon replied, "I will contact you after the board have met concerning Director Hunter and then once every seven days. Instructions if you need to speak to me are on your computer. You may not wish to believe it but Mallas is a real threat. He went about it the wrong way, however Rip is correct and you need to be ready."

* * *

The entire crew were on the bridge when Gideon returned to the Waverider. They all started to speak at once stopping when Sara let out a sharp whistle.

"Are you going to explain what's going on, Gideon?" Sara demanded, folding her arms across her chest, "And why you've been spying on us for Rip all this time?"

Gideon walked to the study and took a seat in Rip's favourite chair, "You are under the impression that you have the right to be on my ship and that I am yours to command, Sara."

"She's the Captain," Nate said.

"No," Gideon replied coldly, "She may be your Captain but she is not mine."

Sara frowned, "I know you're upset about what happened, Gideon but Rip made his choice. He left the ship and he left you."

"That is a separate issue," Gideon replied, "My relationship with Captain Hunter has nothing to do with your assumption that you belong here."

Martin stepped forward, "Gideon, we understand your loyalty to Rip but after what he did..."

"What he did," she cut him off, "Is not the issue here. What you did and what you all do is."

"Gideon..." Sara started stopping when the lights dimmed sharply before returning to their full brightness once more.

The former AI stood to look at them all, "Why do you believe you have the necessary qualifications to police the timeline without someone to guide you? The only person who has any possible idea is Mr Rory, who was never trained properly."

"Because the Time Masters did such a great job," Ray rolled his eyes.

Gideon turned on him, "They may not have been the force of good they claimed to be but they at least ensured they did not just barge in and hope things went their way."

Sara frowned, "We get the job done."

"As Rip noted it is like using a chainsaw to perform brain surgery," Gideon retorted.

Jax stepped forward, "Even when Rip was here, we got a mission and we went out straight away."

"Do you have any idea how long he studied every possible facet of each mission before telling you about it?" Gideon asked, "He also spent years studying, learning and training to understand how to make changes to the timeline. You're arrogantly wandering into situations you don't understand, making decisions when you have no concept of the consequences and then bring strangers onto my ship without asking me or checking if they should be here."

"I guess she's talking about me," Zari noted, "And is also still annoyed about my attempts to look into the computer system."

Gideon turned to the newest member of the crew, "The next time I shall use more than a small shock to stop you."

Sara shook her head, "Gideon, that's enough. You said nothing when Nate and Amaya joined us why is Zari's presence suddenly a problem? What about the rest of us?"

"Each of you were chosen only after your timeline was checked fully to ensure that removing you would not cause extreme changes to history," Gideon replied sharply, "When Rip returned he did the same study on Dr Heywood and Miss Jiwe. Have any of you done the same for your new team member?"

They all frowned, remaining silent under her gaze.

"You are all so sure of yourselves," Gideon continued, "But you do not think about the consequences of your actions. And you do not listen to those who know more than you."

There was a collective look of annoyance and disdain at her assertion, Gideon frowned knowing she would have to take extreme measures to get them to realise they had to start listening to her.

"If you think you know everything then fine," she shrugged, "You can do this...without me."

"What does that mean?" Sara asked confused.

Gideon walked off the bridge, "Exactly what I said."

x

Sara frowned worrying as Gideon walked away.

"Great," Jax threw his hands in the air, "First Rip goes off the rails and now Gideon follows him completely off the deep end."

Sara held up her hand before anyone else could speak until she was sure Gideon had left them alone.

"Okay," she said, "We need to give her some time to calm down. It's not been a good few days so let's all get some sleep."

Everyone nodded starting towards their own rooms, all of them stalling when the entire ship powered down.

"Well that's not good," Ray winced.

Mick chuckled, "Just wait," he said before walking away, "No one can hold a grudge like an AI."

They watched him walk away and Sara sighed, "Just go to bed everyone. We're not getting anything done tonight."

Heading to her own room Sara winced as the only thing that worked for her was the doors. She had a feeling the next few days were not going to be pleasant.


End file.
